This invention relates to a method and apparatus for consistently and accurately aligning knitting needles and other knitting elements on warp knitting machines. Traditionally, skilled technicians are needed to check knitting needle spacing, knitting needle height, knitting guide spacing, knitting guide height, and needle to guide interference as well as back-to-front guide and needle alignment. This is a very painstaking process in which the knitting machine technician was forced to visually estimate these parameters. This alignment took a considerable period of time and was very inaccurate. This inaccuracy results in significant quality problems.
This present invention solves these problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.